MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR
by Kara Granchester
Summary: Minific donde el mismo Terry Granchester nos narra su vida a través de sus sentimientos, personaje creado por Kioko Mizuki .


MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR

( POR KARA GRANCHESTER )

Apenas tengo recuerdos felices , cuando era pequeño pasaba periodos de tiempo entre viaje y viaje, mis padres vivían separados y yo tenía que adaptarme a ellos.

Mi madre viajaba mucho apenas andaba en casa, siempre estaba de gira, mi padre se enamoró de ella en una de sus funciones ,solía enviarle flores y bombones como buen admirad, era una gran dama del teatro ,la más famosa de la época ,de esa unión nací yo ,me llamaron Terrence , a mi madre le gustaba mucho ese nombre al parecer mi nombre está ligado a Shakespeare… fue " un esclavo "que lo utilizó como uno de los modelos a seguir dentro de sus obras satíricas.

Durante un tiempo viví con ella , apenas me acuerdo pues la veía poco entre gira y gira.

Mi padre por aquel entonces estaba comprometido con una señora y dejó a mi madre por ella … el honor es algo de familia … no pudo deshacer el compromiso y para que mi madre no fuera madre soltera por el que dirán decidió llevarme con él separándome de ella.

Yo soy su orgullo , lo sé ,su primogénito, aunque choquemos mucho en el carácter ,yo nunca dejaré que mi amor se me escape por un estúpido honor!

Mi padre se casó dejando a su verdadero amor, su familia de nobles no la aceptaban por llevar una vida así, las mujeres deberían estar en sus casas, con sus hijos y no ganarse el pan por ellas mismas … es una mujerzuela… ese era el concepto y moral de la sociedad y de su familia.

Toda mi vida la he pasado en soledad, sin amigos, he fumado, he bebido ,me he peleado ,he estado en lugares poco apropiados para un chico de mi edad… era en cierta forma una manera de revelarme contra el mundo… pero debajo de toda ésta coraza de rebelde tengo mi corazón, el que me robó una chica que conocí en un barco, apenas la vi un instante pero su forma de hablarme aquella noche en aquella cubierta me cautivó ,desde ése día supe que la quería …

Yo estaba triste, acababa de discutir con mi madre y pensé en hacer algo horrible, pero ese ángel apareció ante mí, interrumpió mis pensamientos negativos que fueron ocupados por otros más positivos… luego la volví a ver en el Colegio San Pablo y mi amor por ella creció más y más, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, me ruborizaba sólo su presencia ,mi corazón latía en silencio… nunca había estado con ninguna chica, era inexperto en el tema del amor … luego llegó el festival de mayo nunca había asistido y ese día me decidí a ir sólo tenía ganas de verla, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, mi corazón ardía en llamas, la amaba y nunca le dije nada ,cuando estábamos a solas me decidí y la besé ,no pude más ,exploté, quizás no debí hacerlo … pero el impulso fue más fuerte que la razón, cuando ella me cacheteó me dolió, pensé que sentiría lo mismo, pero no fue así y yo le devolví la cachetada ,estaba celoso de ese Anthony… estaba fuera de mí ,nunca una chica me había tratado así, siempre había logrado todo lo que quería ,podía tener a cualquiera ,a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento … pero ella era diferente ,no debí haberla besado hasta que ella me aceptara … y menos ponerle una mano encima, no soy un maltratador …soy humano.

Si tan sólo pudieran ponerse en mi piel, entenderían mi dolor ,mis celos, mi vida no fue siempre fácil , me separaron de mi madre y viví con otra que me odiaba.

Mi padre nunca estaba en casa y pasaba muchas horas con mi madrastra que me maltrataba psicológicamente , me comparaba con mis hermanastros y me decía que nunca sería como ellos, que mi padre no me quería ni a mí ni a mi madre y que por eso la abandonó…

Pasé mucho tiempo en colegios internos, siempre solo … sólo quería tener una familia ,vivir con mis padres, con mi madre…por eso mi carácter rebelde, no soy malo, sólo que no acepto las reglas, ni la falsedad, odio la hipocresía, las mentiras y el prejuicio.

Candy me salvó en todos los sentidos, mi vida iba hacia un pozo sin fondo ,ya no me importaba nada, me daba todo igual, no tenía ninguna meta en mi vida ,hasta que ella apareció ,ni mi madre ocupaba ese vacío ,mi tarzán pecosa supo transformar mi corazón oscuro y darle luz, ella llenó mi vacío con su amor.

La vida me puso un camino espinoso y tuve que decidir como mi padre, sé que dije que nunca sería como él … pero en el fondo los Granchester somos hombres de honor … quiero pensar que la vida y el destino me premió … y hoy soy feliz con la mujer que amo…LA AMO con todo mi corazón…

TE AMO señorita Pecas, eres mi razón de vivir !

FIN.


End file.
